


Lunacy Fringe

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Poetic, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I'm so far gone now, I've been running on empty. I'm so far gone now, do you wanna take me on?"





	Lunacy Fringe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something i wrote in 5 minutes. Hope you like this break from all the cliff hangers.

Mark has never considered himself to be a person who easily fell in love. He'd been with girls on and off, but none of them seemed to really do the trick.

 

He'd tried his best, but he figured he was just incapable of it, and tried to find a word for it.

 

He wasn't aromantic, because he could bring himself to fall for someone, but he would never say he could _love_ them.

 

He was driving himself crazy wondering why in the _hell_ he hasn't found his soulmate at the age of 26.

 

Then, he met Jack.

* * *

Jack had never considered himself to be a person who fell in love with other men. He'd been with girls on and off, and they seemed to do the trick.

 

He tried his best to keep it up, but when it came to sex, he just figured he was indifferent to it.

 

He wasn't asexual, because he could bring himself to yearn for someone, but he would never say they were always _female._

 

He was driving himself crazy why in the _hell_ he hadn't had gotten properly laid at the age of 26.

 

Then, he met Mark.

* * *

 

You see, Jack was gorgeous. He had fluffy green hair that fell innocently over soft blue eyes. He had just the right amount of dark brown stubble to complement his thick, bushy eyebrows. He wasn't the most muscled of people, but his body was slim and tone, soft and pliable enough for Mark to manipulate.

 

And not to mention his light, breathtaking, Irish voice.

 

He didn't quite know the word for what he felt for Jack, but he knew his heart sang in his presence.

* * *

 Because Mark was gorgeous. He had soft black hair that left both of his chocolate eyes exposed for the world to admire. He had a small beard sometimes, but often times he'd shave it which made him equally as handsome. He had strong, veiny arms that made Jack just want to fall into them and be carried wherever he wanted to take him.

 

And not to mention his deep, sexy, American voice.

 

He didn't know what would make Mark so different from the others, but he knew he wanted him bad.

* * *

"What are you thinkin' about?" Jack asks him, and Mark stumbles over his words. He felt kind of stupid, but he usually did when Jack asked him questions.

 

"Oh nothing, just...what time Chica needs to be fed next." Mark gave a nervous smile, fingers drumming lightly on his legs.

 

"Ah, did you figure out a time?" Jack leans in, and he probably looks like a fire truck with the way he's blushing at his scent. He can smell Jack's body wash a mile away and get excited, but up close he felt like his heart was beating too fast.

 

"Now! I think...I'll feed her now!" Mark shot up out of his seat, rushing to the kitchen around the corner and leaning up against the wall to catch his breath.

 

_Relax, Fischbach. You got this._

 

He relaxed his head and slowed his breathing, jumping slightly when something touches his leg. He hears whining and knows it's Chica and he should probably _actually_ feed her.

 

"Sorry girl," He begins, grabbing the dog food and pouring it in her bowl as she borfs and wags her tail. "There ya go."

 

He smiles at her a bit then turns around, gasping as he sees Jack leaning in the doorway.

* * *

Jack smirks at him, because he looks so caught off guard. He eyes his arms, seeing the muscles in them tense as his eyes roam his body. He goes all the way down then brings them back up, locking onto Mark's soft brown ones. "I see you fed Chica."

 

"Oh, uh, y-yeah I did! So, I've done that. I'm done." Mark says with finality, and Jack nods in approval as he takes careful steps towards him.

 

"Ah, so what do you wanna do now?" He says with a low voice, and he can see Mark swallow deeply as his hands grip his jeans for support. Seems like Mark wants Jack just as bad as Jack wants him.

 

"I-I don't know, we can play video games, we can go out, we can- _god_ you're really close." Mark breathes out, and his face is flushed a light pink from his earlier blushing. Jack supposed it would probably be back soon.

 

"Am I? Cos' I don't think I'm close _enough._ "

 

"D-do you really??"

 

"Mmmhm, why don't I get a little closer?" Jack chuckles, trapping Mark against the counter with his arms and smirking. He doesn't miss the way Mark's eyes glaze over as he scans his body.

 

For some reason, Jack craves it.

* * *

Mark can't even breathe and for some reason he has a raging boner. That reason is probably the hot guy trapping him inches away from his face, and Mark just thinks he's too young to die.

 

"I-I don't mind."He finally stumbles out, and Jack tilts his head and eyes him curiously, Mark feels helpless under his gaze.

 

"You want me, don't you? I can see it in yer eyes...yer breathin'...the way yer undressing me with yer eyes..." Jack mumbles,and now their lips are touching and Mark convinces himself he's dreaming and he's definitely going to have to wash his sheets because he's going to cum so hard.

 

"I-I-"

 

"You...?" Jack chuckles, and instead of responding verbally, he kisses Jack. Full on,mostly tongue, kisses Jack. It's much different from all his ex girlfriends.

 

Jack is strong but soft, scratchy but soothing, and he's a damn better kisser than all of the girls combined.

 

He takes a chance and pulls away, taking Jack's lip between his teeth and dragging them light against it. The soft moan he pulls from Jack would be enough to have him grinding the bed in his dreams, but for some reason this is happening in real life.

 

And Mark loves it.

* * *

Jack balls his fists up for purchase, leaning further into Mark as he goes in for another kiss. It's firey, full of pent up desire and drive, and he knows Mark has wanted this as bad as he has.

 

They pull apart and Jack smiles as they catch their breath. "What took you so long?"

 

"What?"

 

"I've been tryin' to get you to kiss me _all_ day. What took you so long?"

 

"I'm not good with social cues I guess." Mark replies in a wrecked voice, and that perfect smile accompanies it.

 

_Perfect._

 

If Mark is perfect...then that means...

* * *

Mark is in love with Jack. The second he smiles back, Mark realizes this. He cautiously wraps his arms around his waist, pulling them flush against each other, and now Jack is the one who's blushing.

 

_Perfect._

  
  
  



End file.
